<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forged in Dragon Fire by Lechuza</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986127">Forged in Dragon Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lechuza/pseuds/Lechuza'>Lechuza</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Battle of Five Armies - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, Dragon shifter, Dragons, During The Hobbit, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Platonic Relationships, Secrets, Stubborn Dwarves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:34:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lechuza/pseuds/Lechuza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Promised something far more valuable than gold or silver by the wizard Gandalf, Runa, a dragon capable of taking on a human form, agrees to lend her aid for the quest to reclaim Erebor. She expects for the journey to be full of hardships, hostile encounters, and the like while keeping her true identity secret from everyone.</p><p>What she did not expect was to slowly fall for the leader of the company, Thorin Oakenshield. She knows that to love a mortal will only end in heartbreak, but love is strong.</p><p>Stronger when forged in dragon fire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fíli &amp; Kíli &amp; Thorin Oakenshield, Fíli &amp; Kíli (Tolkien), Thorin Oakenshield/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gandalf carefully stepped over piles of gold and jewels, the sound of his staff meeting the floor time and time again filling the cavern. The grey wizard hummed to himself as the piles of treasure seemingly grew more peculiar the further he traveled in. He was playing a dangerous game, a gamble, a gambit that will prove to be useful if he managed to succeed.</p><p>Finally, the reason he ventured into the cave system came into view. Low rumbles reverberated through the stone dwelling, treasures of old occupying the free space around their keeper. Golden flecks among a sea of black scales gleamed in the light of Gandalf’s staff, reminding him of the night sky with its stars shining ever so brightly. </p><p> It was time. </p><p>Resolute was the grey wizard as he brought down his staff upon the cavern floor, the crystal upon its crown filling the area with a dazzling light. A most displeased rumble sounded from the scaled beast followed by a low hiss once large golden eyes opened warily, wings shifting to shield them from the blinding radiance. Despite the blinding crystal’s light, the beast easily was able to sweep their long dexterous tail against Gandalf’s feet, effectively tripping him and causing him to drop his staff. </p><p>The crystal upon the wizard’s staff dimmed and was now akin to a mere candle in brilliance. Scales dragged against the ground all around the wizard, the only sight of the beast beyond the light of his staff being the flecks of gold that adorned the black scaled creature. When his senses returned to him he reached for his staff, but a massive claw came down upon it quickly. </p><p>In that following moment Gandalf came face to face with his dangerous host. </p><p>“It is most unwise to wake a sleeping dragon, wizard,” the dragon growled, “state your business or else you shall know the pain of dragon fire.”</p><p>Gandalf reached into his robes, a warning growl making him stop momentarily before slowly pulling out a frayed scroll of parchment. “I’ve come to ask for your assistance on a quest most dire, Runa the Painted.”</p><p>“Assistance, you say?” she hissed, curiosity obvious in her voice, “What is this quest of yours and what is in it for me, wizard?” </p><p>“To help the heirs of Durin reclaim the Lonely mountain from another dragon, Smaug, and your reward will, should you accept, be a share of the gold, silver, and jewels that lay within Erebor’s gates,” Gandalf answered.</p><p>“I have no need for such useless metals and rocks, Gandalf the Grey,” she growled as she watched him widen his eyes in surprise.</p><p>“Yes, I know of you, wizard. I’ve heard tales last I was awake well-nigh a millennium ago. As for your quest, to fight a dragon such as the Golden one, it is doomed to fail. Now if you’ve nothing left to say, leave me to my slumber lest my fire burn.”</p><p>Gandalf, if anything, was not one to give in at the first sign of failure. He squinted at the darkness beyond the light of his staff’s crystal. No piles of gold filled the room, but rather the entrance and the hallway. Instead, what he could make out were various items of old that were easily worth more than their weight in gold. Artifacts collected from places long lost to time. Then, he saw it. Piles of books that nearly touched the ceiling. He found his bargaining chip.</p><p>“A library!” he exclaimed.</p><p>“Come again?” Runa questioned, not expecting that choice of words to come from the wizard.</p><p>“A library’s worth of books, scrolls, and what have you from the last thousand years,” the wizard clarified, “is that more to your liking?”</p><p>Runa grinned at Gandalf before she released his staff  and backed away into the darkness. The cracking of bones filled the cavern for some moments, then a string of an open palm pounding on leather followed by some shuffling. Into the light stepped a lovely black-haired woman, appearing no older than her thirties, dressed in the simple clothing of a traveler.</p><p>“Knowledge is more valuable than gold or silver,” she purred, “you have a deal old one. When do we start?”</p><p>“As soon as I can convince the Heir of Durin to take on this quest.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A knock. Simple, short, but loud. </p><p>Bilbo Baggins hung his head and sighed as he left his rowdy ‘guests’ to continue their meal, wondering just how many more dwarves were going to drop by his poor home. He tried to make them cease raiding his pantry, politely mind you, but those attempts were in vain as the dwarves merely spoke over him with their booming voices. </p><p>The overwhelmed hobbit rubbed the back of his neck, already feeling a stiffness begin to settle in.Another knock only made Bilbo tense before he took in a deep breath and opened the door. </p><p>“Bilbo Baggins?” a feminine voice inquired.</p><p>“Y-yes,” Bilbo stammered, not expecting a woman to be among the string of guests to show up at his door. For a moment too long he stared at the woman, his manners forgotten prior to opening his door wide and motioning her to enter. “Ah, yes, come in come in. I take it that you are with the, ahem, dwarves?” he inquired, then quickly added, “And Gandalf?</p><p>“You assume correctly, Mr. Baggins. Runa at your service. ” Runa elegantly replied as she passed the threshold into Bilbo's home.</p><p> The loudness of the dwarves and wizard in the next room easily reached her sensitive ears. Golden eyes glanced about the small home. It looked nice, comfortable and warm. She moved on to the living area before settling herself in a chair by the lit fireplace.</p><p>Bilbo gazed at the woman with concern etched upon his face, deep in thought until a loud crash sounded from the other room. This woman, this odd human woman, he supposed, hummed as she quietly watched the flames dance, not caring to join the others in their lively meal. One less to worry about, the hobbit hoped.</p>
<hr/><p>Not a moment after the dwarves sang about Bilbo’s hate of certain things did a loud pounding on the door sound. Silence quickly fell upon the house</p><p>“He is here,” Gandalf stated. </p><p>Bilbo followed the wizard to the door and hoped this was to be the last person to grace his hobbit hole this evening, and the foreseeable future.</p><p>“Gandalf,” the dwarf greeted, expression neutral save for the slight smirk at the corner of his lips. “I thought you said this place was easy to find. I lost my way. Twice. Wouldn’t have found it at all if it weren't for the mark on the door.”</p><p>“Mark?” Bilbo questioned, sure of himself that no such thing existed upon his door. “There’s no mark on that door, it was painted a week ago!”</p><p>“There is a mark,” Gandalf admitted to the irked hobbit, “I put it there myself.”<br/>
Bilbo looked at the wizard with a degree of bother. Why would he do this?</p><p>“Bilbo Baggins,” the grey wizard motioned to the hobbit then to the new dwarf, “allow me to introduce you to the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield.”</p><p>“So, this is the hobbit?” Thorin scrutinized Bilbo, not quite convinced he was fit for the journey ahead. “Tell me Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?”</p><p>“Pardon me?”</p><p>“Axe or sword?” Thorin continued without acknowledging what was said, “What is your weapon of choice?”</p><p>“Well, I do have some skill in Conkers, if you must know,” Bilbo answered back, off put by the inquiries, “but I fail to see why that’s relevant.”</p><p>Thorin crossed his arms, lips forming a teasing smile as he turned his head to glance at the other dwarves, “Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar.”</p><p>The company of dwarves laughed behind their leader, at least until a feminine voice broke through the laughter. </p><p>“And what, pray tell, does a burglar look like?” Runa called out from her seat next to the fireplace. “While his lack of battle experience is much to be desired, he may still prove to be a very good thief.”</p><p>Gandalf smiled at the woman as the company turned their heads toward her, glad that she gave Bilbo the benefit of the doubt. He motioned for her to join him at his side, then motioned to the others.</p><p>“Gentlemen, this is Runa, she is the other I have mentioned to join us on this adventure,” the wizard introduced, “I have no doubt her skills will be most useful upon the journey.” </p><p>Thorin glanced between the wizard and woman, eyes narrowing. “You made no mention that your hunter was a woman, wizard.” </p><p>“Thorin, I ha-” Gandalf began only to be stopped by the woman beside him.</p><p>Runa made her way to Thorin then began to circle him, golden eyes scrutinizing every inch of him. She touched the fabrics of this clothing, prodded the leather and furs, and tapped on the bits of armor that he wore. Whilst she did this everyone was silent save for the eldest heir of Durin who merely grunted his annoyance. </p><p>“Tell me, Oakenshield,” Runa hummed as she stopped before him, golden eyes meeting his blue for the first time, “How does one mask their scent from animals with exceptional noses?”</p><p>“I do not see how this w-” Thorin began, brows furrowing, before being interrupted.</p><p>“Do you know how to avoid falling victim to the ‘dragon-spell’?”</p><p>“What are y-”</p><p>“What are the weaknesses of a dragon?”</p><p>“The underbelly, and why are y-”</p><p>“Ah-ah, you are missing one, Master Dwarf.”</p><p>The dwarves began to mutter amongst themselves, most agreeing that the underbelly were the only exploitable weakness a dragon had. Gandalf looked over to Runa, questions apparent in his eyes. </p><p>“What are you talking about? There is no other we-” Thorin questioned, his tone adamant.</p><p>“The eyes,” Runa stated, her once neutral tone now dipping. “A dragon’s eyes are a source of their power, and some say their immortality.”</p><p>“Why should I believe you when there are no accounts of this?” Thorin inquired, apprehensive about trusting the woman’s words.</p><p>“Because, Master Dwarf, I have seen it first hand.”  </p>
<hr/><p>The night had progressed interestingly enough. Thorin had relented and welcomed Runa to the company. When Balin went to draft a contract for her, she stopped him and pulled out a scroll; she was already under contract with the wizard and her payment would be his to deal with. Most of the dwarves did not fight this apparent contract, what would have been her share only making theirs larger. </p><p>Balin thought it odd, but he did not question Runa nor Gandalf. Their business was their own, but he did ask the grey wizard whether or not their trust could be placed with her. Gandalf merely smiled at the white-bearded dwarf and mentioned that even he would place  his life in her hands. That eased the dwarf’s apprehensions, if only enough to settle for the night. </p><p>Bilbo kindly offered Runa a room to herself, his hospitality not lost and his sensibilities not allowing him to let her share a floor with countless men in his home. The bed, though large by hobbit standards, it was just large enough where Runa did not have her feet hanging off the edge. With tired eyes she stared at the ceiling for some time until the low song of the dwarves reached her ears, and thus lulled her into a light slumber.</p><p>As the sun rose the next morning Runa rose along with it. Among the first to rise, she stole away to the bathroom, quickly bathed, then searched the pantry for any left over food. Luckily, she found a bit of bread and some cheese to snack on before she went on to wake the others. </p><p>In no time, surprisingly, the dwarves and wizard woke and readied themselves for the long journey ahead, yet no one made an attempt to awaken Bilbo. Runa inquired Gandalf about the hobbit only to be met with a shake of his head. Silently, the woman nodded and readied her pack before walking out the door. </p><p>“Good morning, Lady Runa,” called out a cheerful Bofur whilst he readied his pony. The man in the funny hat could not help but smile with such a lovely morning. Clear skies and a cool breeze blowing through truly made it wonderful. </p><p>“And to you, Master Dwarf,” Runa chuckled, unable to keep a straight face once she caught sight of Bofur’s infectious smile.</p><p>“Please call me, Bofur. We’ll be on the road together for a long while, so best we knock the formalities aside now rather than later.”</p><p>“Mhmhm, I suppose you are right. By the by, do you have any idea why the hobbit has declined to join us?” </p><p>“Haven’t the foggiest, but it may have something to do with the possibility of incineration when we get to Erebor.”</p><p>“Ah, yes, that would most certainly do the trick. Well, no use in crying over an empty seat. Suppose we’ll have to do this the old-fashioned way then.”</p><p>“The old-fashioned way, Lady Runa?”</p><p>“Why, Bofur, we’ll have to slay us a dragon, of course!”</p>
<hr/><p>‘It seems Bilbo has changed his mind,’ Runa thought as she heard him shouting and running towards the company as fast as his little legs could carry him. That definitely explained the speed at which the company was traveling at. </p><p>After Bilbo hopped onto the pony provided to him, and the exchange of coin was done, Runa rode up to the front of the company upon her massive grey shire horse. Apparently, it was the only horse not afraid of the woman. They could smell what she was, yet this massive beast had a calm demeanor and let her ride him. Perhaps Gandalf had something to do with that. </p><p>“Woman,” Thorin acknowledged her when she came up to his side. </p><p>“Dwarf,” Runa responded in kind.</p><p>For some time they rode together in silence, Thorin glaring at the road ahead as he tried to think his words through before opening his mouth again. Runa on the other hand simply took in as much of the scenery as she could. The sights, the smells, the sounds, all of it made her smile faintly, yet there was a touch of sadness behind her golden eyes. Times long past resurfacing, times she wished to forget, yet dared not to. </p><p>Thorin’s voice broke Runa out of her inattention, the deep sound not unwelcome, “How do you know what you know?” </p><p>“Like I have said before, Master Thorin, I have seen it done myself. There are memories even I dare not recollect… Surely you can relate?”</p><p>Oakenshield released a breathe he had not known he was holding. Yes, he can relate with that. Memories too painful to recall, too full of misery and hopelessness. In his mind’s eye, images flash of the fall of Erebor to the damned dragon Smaug, losing his grandfather, father, and brother in succession… Trying to care for his people, but powerless to do so. He knew.</p><p>“If I may be so bold, Master Thorin,” Runa broke the silence, her gaze ever forward, “why were you so opposed to me joining your company?”</p><p>The question caught Thorin off guard as he obviously sputtered for a moment or two before he cleared his throat, and responded, “It is long and complicated.” </p><p>“Well, we have our entire journey for you to explain.”</p><p>“That we do,” Thorin found himself chuckling, if only slightly. Past the humiliation he experienced back at Bag End at her hand, Thorin came to see he might enjoy her company the coming months. </p><p>“That we do.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>